


now ‘til eternity

by bellamyblakru



Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fics - Canon Era Oneshots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean its so fluffy guys its so out of my ballpark tbh, merthurweek2020, more like a cute drabble, okay this is a small fic, the knights ship it hard, they are engaged!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: day 2: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 Fics - Canon Era Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034928
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	now ‘til eternity

It was during the celebration feast that Merlin’s heart finally felt entirely full for the first time in his life. 

Arthur leaned over in his chair, coming close to Merlin’s ear, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Even after months of dating, Merlin’s face still flushed red at the emotion in Arthur’s voice. It wasn’t the first time Arthur has said it to him, but it hit differently now—now that magic was truly free. They’ve been working on it for months—and today it came into fruition. 

All their hard work paid off, going by the cries of joy that came from the people of Camelot, when Arthur announced that magic users would no longer be persecuted for what they were born with—and crimes of the magical nature will be juried like any other crime. 

Equality—the word made Merlin’s world feel surreal. This is what freedom felt like. 

Merlin smiled at his king, “This wouldn’t have happened without you, Arthur.”

Arthur gave him a soft smile and held his hand, and at Merlin’s quizzical expression at the very obvious display of affection in public, Arthur let out a small laugh, “What? They are all bound to find out eventually as you’re soon to be a king in your own right.” Here, he dramatically looked at the silver ring on Merlin’s left hand, and then the gold one on Arthur’s. 

_The day Arthur proposed was one of Merlin’s fondest memories. It was during one of their many bickering sessions early in the morning, lazing in bed, that Arthur stopped talking in favor of simply staring at Merlin’s profile._

_Merlin looked over when Arthur did not respond to his taunting to find his king with a serene expression adorning his face. Merlin flipped on his side to face him, “Arthur, are you okay?”_

_Arthur smiled at him, rolled out of bed, and started rummaging through his locked drawer in his desk._

_Merlin propped himself on his elbows to tilt his head at Arthur, who just said “Ah-ha!” and walked back to his side of the bed._

_Arthur had plopped back down, holding something in his hand._

_“Arthur?”_

_They both sat up facing each other, Arthur’s eyes shining with love and acceptance. Merlin’s eyes started watering at Arthur’s expression, his heart beating faster than ever._

_Arthur shook his head, trying to think of the right words, but the delight never left his face when he looked back at Merlin._

_“Merlin, when my mother died, my father gave her ring to me. He told me that one day, I’ll hopefully find someone who means the world to me, just like how my mother made my father feel...and that person would be the only one worthy of this ring,” he opened the small case that held a thin silver ring with a small ruby in the middle, “and that happens to be you.”_

_Merlin covered his mouth, and he couldn’t stop crying even if he tried, “Arthur, are you sure?”_

_Arthur laughed a little, “Am I sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Merlin, I never felt more sure of anything in my entire life. You are the better half of me, love. So, yes, I am sure.”_

_Merlin laughed, tears still streaming down his face, “Yes,” he breathed, tightly grabbing Arthur into a crushing hug, “Yes, Arthur, a thousand times yes. I’m yours, always.”_

Merlin laughed, “That’s true, do you think anyone already knows?”

He said that a bit too loud as every knight in the area yelled, “Yes!”

Merlin’s mouth fell open in surprise, while Arthur bursted out laughing, “See, Merlin! They all love and accept you already.”

Merlin grinned at his king, recovering from the surprise with grace, and pulled Arthur’s tunic in closer to him. 

He heard Arthur’s noise of surprise, and the knights whistling and clapping in the background, as Merlin passionately kissed his king. 

When they broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other, Arthur whispered, “I love you, Merlin. Now and always.”

Merlin kissed him again, and smiled into it, whispering back, “I love you, too, you sappy dollophead.”

The sight of the kings smiling at each other, like they were the only ones in the room, will be remembered by everyone attending the feast for years to come—and when they finally got married, there was no dry eye to be found in all of Camelot. 

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWO wooo
> 
> ikik, this isn’t like anything i normally write. man, i tried to to just for some fluff and love which is why it’s so small😂 also, my apologies for the trash™️ ending. i literally don’t know how to do pure fluff like this LOL
> 
> i hope it made you smile, at least🥺 tomorrow ill be back with a WAY more angsty fic
> 
> join us at @merthurweek2020 (on tumblr too) to join, if you want! see you guys tomorrow (title: finally free by jatp)


End file.
